


Répare moi

by Sushivore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Violence, Sexual Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Theon fait une rechute après avoir été sauvé des crocs de Ramsay. Qui sera là pour l'aider? A quel prix?





	Répare moi

Hideux.  
Voilà le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir de la grande chambre de Peyredragon que Daenerys lui avair attribuée après leur arrivée.  
Son corps, couvert de cicatrices de tous types, plus ou moins voyantes, plus ou moins laides, lui apparaissait comme un champ de bataille lacéré et éventré de toutes parts.  
Certains doigts lui manquaient, ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, sa peau terne et tirée sur ses os, d'énormes cernes violets ornaient ses yeux assombris par les traitements qu'il avait subi dernièrement.  
Mais le pire restait la cicatrice entre ses jambes, preuve de sa faiblesse, preuve de sa lâcheté.  
Il contempla longuement son reflet, essayant vaguement de retrouver l'image du jeune homme arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il avait été fut un temps.  
Mais ce jeune homme était mort le jour où Ramsay Bolton avait planté ses griffes dans sa peau pour la première fois.  
A la mention de son ancien maitre, un violent frisson de terreur traversa le corps amaigri du Fer-né alors que ses jambes menaçaient de flancher sous lui.  
Il finit par s'agripper au rebord de la baignoire qu'il venait de faire remplir, les larmes aux yeux, une panique indicible brillant de nouveau dans ses iris azurs.  
Il regarda autour de lui, comme redoutant de voir surgir le visage souriant de Ramsay, prêt à administrer une bonne correction à son traître de chien.  
Son coeur se serra, sa gorge se noua, l'air vint à lui manquer alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol glacé de sa chambre.  
Un hoquet étranglé lui échappa tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, le corps tremblant comme une feuille.  
Bientôt les larmes couler librement sur ses joues pâles, traçant des sillons humides dessus.  
Il resta ainsi un long moment, adossé au bois du baquet, le temps que l'eau tiédisse dans la baignoire.  
Lorsqu'enfin la crise fut passée et qu'il se décida à se laver, l'heure du souper était proche.  
Il se hâta de s'habiller, coiffa autant que possible le désordre qu'étaient ses cheveux et se précipita jusqu'à la grande salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà.  
-Eh bien jeune Greyjoy, étiez vous donc trop occupés à siffler le stock de vin de sa Majesté? lança Tyrion à la cantonnade.  
Malheureusement sa tentative de plaisanter tomba à l'eau, il ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire contrit du prince des Iles de Fer.  
Ce dernier alla rapidement s'asseoir à la seule place encore libre, à côté de Jon, évidemment.  
Raide comme un morceau de bois, il salua Daenerys du bout des lèvres, avala deux bouchées avant de repousser son assiette, but quelques gouttes de vin avant de laisser tomber.  
Non décidément, rien ne passerait ce soir.  
Il se contenta donc de se faire aussi petit que possible sur sa chaise, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations.  
Puis, alors qu'il allait demander congé auprès de la jeune femme, un mouvement furtif dans un coin de la salle attira son attention.  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il eut l'occasion de voir Ramsay, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de Ramsay après avoir été déchiré par ses chiennes, arracher à mains nues la tête de Missandei.  
Il poussa un cri de terreur en se relevant, les yeux écarquillés.  
Missandei et Ver-Gris le regardèrent sans comprendre avant de vérifier s'il se passait quelque chose derrière eux, en vain.  
-Prince Greyjoy? Que vous arrive-t-il? s'enquit Daenerys en fronçant les sourcils, faisant signe à ses gardes d'approcher au cas où le jeune homme aurait bien perçu une menace.  
-Là! scanda Theon, les pupilles dilatées par la panique. Ramsay!!  
Jon se crispa à côté de lui alors qu'il se relevait, déjà prêt à se jeter sur le bâtard si jamais il le voyait.  
Mais rien.  
Juste l'ombre de la salle, les gardes de Daenerys.  
Pas de Ramsay en vue.  
L'ancien corbeau tourna la tête vers son ancien rival et plissa les yeux avant de se figer.  
S'il avait cru au début que Theon essayait de jouer une farce, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire tremblante et les larmes menaçant de déborder le convainquirent que ce n'en était pas une.  
Lentement, comme s'il s'occupait d'un animal blessé, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Fer-né.  
Ce dernier sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé et tourna aussitôt la tête vers Jon.  
Il se secoua brusquement, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
-Theon..? tenta Jon sans retirer sa main de sa place, ignorant les regards inquiets, perplexes voire menaçants des autres convives.  
Seul un murmure étouffé lui parvint:  
-....mérite pas....  
-Quoi? demanda le brun.  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu obtenir une réponse, Theon vida le contenu de son estomac sur ses genoux sous les cris ahuris des autres, avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.  
~~~  
Lorsqu'il revint à lui, plus de trois heures plus tard, il était allongé dans son lit.  
Il portait une chemise de nuit propre, était confortablement installé entre de nombreux coussins et se sentait vaguement mieux.  
En relevant la tête, il constata qu'une carafe d'eau était posée près de son lit, et qu'une lingette humide était posée sur son front.  
Il la retira, constatant à quel point sa peau était brûlante et la posa près de la carafe.  
-Tu es réveillé, chuchota une voix.  
Il tressaillit violemment et chercha aussitôt l'origine du son avant de se calmer en apercevant Jon assis près de la cheminée.  
-Çà fait trois heures que tu dors... Enfin... Que tu somnoles en délirant, marmonna le jeune loup en se rapprochant du lit.  
Il s'assit sur le bord, trempa une autre lingette dans la carafe et la déposa sur le front de son aîné.  
Un soupir tremblant quitta les lèvres gercées de Theon alors qu'il refermait les yeux.  
-Que s'est il passé..?  
-Tu t'es mis à hurler que Ramsay était dans la salle à manger avec nous avant de me vomir dessus et de perdre connaissance.  
Theon grimaça.  
Jon et la franchise....  
-Pitié, dis moi que Yara...  
-Ta soeur a tout vu j'en ai peur, répondit Jon, presque compatissant.  
-Pourquoi es tu là? finit par demander le Fer-né alors qu'un silence s'était abattu sur eux, à peine interrompu par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre.  
-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit le plus jeune en toute honnêteté.  
-C'est çà et moi je suis un Lannister, grogna sombrement le Greyjoy. C'est à peine si nous avons échangé plus de trois phrases depuis nos "retrouvailles", tu as même menacé de me tuer.  
Jon soupira et regarda ailleurs, ses iris de jais sondant le mur devant lui sans but précis.  
-J'imagine que... J'étais perturbé. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant et....  
Un rire hystérique le coupa dans sa phrase et, quand il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour voir Theon plié en deux, riant presque à gorge déployée.  
-Perturbé mes amis entendez ce qu'il dit! Le pauvre bâtard de Winterfell est perturbé!  
-Theon je...  
-Boucle la! aboya soudain le Fer-né, tout son corps émanant une rage à peine contenue. Tu étais perturbé?  
Il cracha ce mot avec venin avant de fixer de nouveau le plus jeune.  
-J'ai été trainé à travers le pays, enchaîné, humilié, souillé, découpé, dépouillé de tout ce que j'étais jusqu'à mon propre nom.... Et toi... Tu te pointes comme une fleur... Après avoir retrouvé ta famille disparue.... Et repris ton précieux fort... Et tu dis... Que tu es.... Perturbé..?  
Theon haletait pratiquement à présent, la colère suintait par chaque pore de sa peau striée.  
Jon se figea en entendant l'autre élever la voix, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres lui semblaient ils.  
Puis le Greyjoy se figea, rougit, verdit, pâlit avant de se rouler en boule en frissonnant.  
-Pardon... Je voulais pas dire çà! Je... Je m'excuse! Pardon!  
Abasourdi par ce changement d'attitude, Jon passa maladroitement une de ses mains dans le dos de Theon pour essayer de le réconforter.  
Un regard éteint croisa le sien et il recula, comme frappé par la foudre.  
-Par les dieux Theon qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
-P-pas Theon.... Pas Theon... balbutia le Fer-né, l'air pris dans un mauvais rêve.  
Comprenant soudain ce qu'il se passait, Jon attrapa fermement le jeune homme et l'attira contre lui.  
Theon lâcha un cri apeuré, se débattit faiblement avant d'abandonner, restant comme çà, de nouveau raidi par l'effroi.  
-Ramsay est mort Theon. Il est mort dévoré par ses créatures. Il n'en reste rien, pas même des os. Tu n'es pas.. la chose qu'il a fait de toi! Je te l'ai déjà dit! Tu es Theon des Iles de Fer! Un Greyjoy et un Stark! clama le jeune loup en resserrant sa prise sur le corps fragile.  
Même s'il avait été sauvé il y a plusieurs mois, Jon pouvait encore sentir les os sous cette peau devenue diaphane comme celle d'un mort.  
Les tremblements qui agitaient l'homme contre lui se calmèrent peu à peu et, un instant, Jon crut qu'il s'était endormi.  
Mais lorsqu'il tenta de reculer, Theon s'agrippa à la manche de son habit.  
-Reste... S'il te plait... J'ai... J'ai peur qu'il revienne...  
Le plus jeune hésita un moment avant de soupirer et s'installer dans le lit aux côtés de Theon, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le caler confortablement contre lui.  
Il avait fait ça tellement de fois lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes...  
Avant que la pression des adultes, les femmes, l'alcool ne détruisent leur relation, Theon et lui avaient été assez proches.  
Les soirs d'orage, les jeunes Jon et Robb parvenaient à s'échapper de leur chambre et venaient se réfugier chez le plus âgé d'entre eux, se réfugiant sous la couette, de chaque côté de leur aîné qui s'occupait alors de les calmer et de les endormir avec toute la patience du monde.  
Malheureusement, cette ancienne complicité s'était peu à peu perdue, Theon était devenu imbuvable, Jon morose et refermé sur lui-même, et bientôt, ils ne se disaient même plus bonjour en se croisant.  
Mais à présent que le plus vieux était pelotonné contre lui, les yeux rivés sur les fourrures qui les recouvraient, Jon en vint à regretter le temps où ils étaient enfants.  
Depuis, ils avaient perdu tant de choses!  
Jon soupira. Rien ne servait de ressasser le passé, à part se blesser davantage, ce dont personne ici n'avait besoin.  
-....vu.....? chuchota soudain Theon, le tirant de sa torpeur.  
-Pardon? demanda Jon en se redressant un peu.  
-Est-ce que... Tu... Tu l'as vu...? recommença le plus âgé, butant sur les mots comme un enfant ne sachant pas encore parler correctement.  
-Vu quoi? Ramsay?  
Un frisson secoua le Fer-né alors qu'il agitait négativement la tête.  
-Mes... marques....  
Comprenant soudain à quoi il faisait allusion, Jon grimaça légèrement.  
Il savait d'avance qu'il avait été cruellement mutilé et s'était donc occupé lui-même de le changer, refusant cette tâche aux servantes.  
Alors oui, bien sûr qu'il avait tout vu.  
Y compris cette horrible marque entre ses jambes.  
Il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu y croire mais c'était malheureusement la vérité.  
Il hésita donc un instant avant de répondre mais son silence suffit à Theon, qui replia ses jambes contre son torse.  
-Je ne suis... Même plus un homme... Il m'en a privé... Il m'a privé de tout... Il m'a brisé...  
Jon frémit à l'entente de ces mots qu'il avait tant redouté et il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux redevenus soyeux de son ami.  
Une odeur de sel et de sable chaud s'en échappait, il se surprit à humer ce parfum avec envie.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça..? chuchota encore Theon sans broncher.  
-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Jon sans relâcher son étreinte. J'en ai envie, c'est tout. Ça te gêne?  
Le Fer-né haussa les épaules en gardant les yeux baissés.  
-Je ne connais plus vraiment la gêne... Ni la pudeur... Ni l'honneur.  
-Mais tu restes accroché à la vie malgré tout, rétorqua l'autre.  
Theon ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.  
Car c'était vrai.  
Il avait subi les pires outrages, avait enduré plus de douleurs qu'aucun homme ne devrait jamais avoir à subir, et pourtant, il était encore là, s'agrippant à la vie comme un requin à la nageoire d'une otarie.  
Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence un long moment, chacun méditant sur ce qui venait d'être dit.  
Puis, alors que la fatigue commençait à s'imposer en eux, Theon releva ses yeux ternis vers les deux iris d'ébène qui le scrutaient silencieusement.  
Ils se fixèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, avant qu'un nouveau murmure échappe au plus vieux.  
-Je sais que.. Je t'en demande déjà beaucoup mais... Jon... S'il te plait.... Répare moi.... Apprends moi à vivre à nouveau... A rire... A m'amuser.... A aimer....  
Et c'en fut trop.  
Jon écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien rival, enfouissant ses mains dans ses mèches sombres, le bloquant contre lui.  
Theon répondit au baiser, désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Là, seuls dans ce lit, dans cette pièce, la présence de Ramsay s'estompa enfin alors qu'un poids immense s'enlevait des épaules de Theon.  
Un nouveau souffle gonfla leur coeur à tous les deux, comme une renaissance.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans avoir rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser, le coeur en paix pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années.  
Sous les fourrures, une main pâle et mutilée serrait fébrilement une grande main chaude et rassurante.  
Theon avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre, Jon une nouvelle famille à défendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou j'arrive au bout... Je sais ça fait cucul xD  
> J'hésite à écrire une suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez une ^^  
> Outre cet écrit, j'adore le personnage de Ramsay mais je préfère de loin Theon, d'où le fait que je n'arrive pas a le faire souffrir longtemps désolée xD  
> Aller, gros bisous à tous!! 🤗🤗


End file.
